A Face of the Past
by hockeygirl7
Summary: Things between Rory and Logan are going good, but when someone from the past comes back, Rory is in great sorrow and Logan has to comfort her.
1. Default Chapter

In my story Tristan never went to military school and him and Rory have a painful past together.

Logan was waiting by a coffee stand that he knew his girlfriend, Rory, would visit after her creative writing class. His best friend, Tristan DuGray, was at Yale visiting him and he wanted Rory to meet him. Him and Tristan had been in constant touch until their sophomore year of high school when they altogether stopped talking to each other for no reason at all. He mentioned to both Rory and Tristan that he wanted to introduce them, but had accidentally left out there names. Just then a certain blue eyed, brunette interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Logan," greeted Rory, "fancy seeing you here," she laughed because she knew very well that this was no coincidence.

"Same to you Ace," replied Logan, "how about we go back to my dorm, I want you to meet someone."

"Okay, I guess I can do my homework later," she replied simply.

Together they walked the short distance to Logan's dorm. When they arrived Logan unlocked and opened the door. There sitting on the couch watching T.V. was none other than Tristan DuGray. Both Rory and Tristan stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at each other.

"Hey, come on Tris, she's my girlfriend," joked Logan.

Suddenly Rory's awe quickly turned to anger Logan noticed this and decided to introduce them. "Ace, I like to introduce you to my best friend…," but before he could finish Rory interrupted him.

"Yeah I know Tristan DuGray," an obviously fuming Rory almost shouted.

With that Rory ran out the door. Tristan in his first attempt to talk yelled after her, but it was no use because she was already gone. He couldn't believe that after two long years he had finally seen Rory "Mary" Gilmore again. He knew that her seeing him must have caused her great pain, but he couldn't feel anything, but happiness the moment he laid eyes on her. Rory seeing him must have brought back painful memories of their dating days back when they dated in their senior year at Chilton. His thoughts vanished the second he heard him name being called repeatedly.

"Tristan, Tristan," yelled a very confused Logan, "Tristan!"

"What!" Tristan shouted back.

"I want to know why Rory, my girlfriend ran out the door in tears the moment she saw you," demanded a mad looking Logan.

"Why don't you go ask you _girlfriend_ she can probably explain better that I can," a now angry Tristan.

When Logan reached Rory's dorm the door was surprisingly unlocked and when he went inside he found Rory sitting on her bed all red and blotchy eyed obviously form crying. Rory couldn't believe that just 5 minutes ago she had just saw Tristan DuGray again. He caused her so much pain after what he did in high school. She had reluctantly wallowed for many days under her mother's orders. She had just recently gotten over him and now he was back again. She just hopped that this time he wouldn't cause her so much pain.

Logan was burning with curiosity inside he wanted to know what had happened to Tristan and Rory in the past that was so bad. He knew that something big and probably bad had happened and it was killing him to see Rory like this. He decided to ask her. "Rory, honey what happened?" he coaxed.

"I….,"stuttered Rory, "ca…can't see him again." With that said Rory burst into a new batch of tears. Logan tried to comfort her, but his curiosity was still soaring inside of him wanting to what happened to Tristan and Rory in the past. He decided that if Rory got some sleep she might be up to talking later. "Rory," he said softly, "why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Okay," she mumbled and with that she laid down and quickly fell asleep.

I hope you liked the first chapter. I will write more if you want me to. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan only awoke when sun shined brightly in his eyes, rolling over expecting to find Rory still asleep, he was surprised when all he felt was the sheet. Last nights events came flooding back and he remembered seeing Tristan and then Rory running out in tears. He was still burning inside with curiosity, at what kind of painful past Tristan and Rory had. Getting up he walked into the common room to find Rory on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

Rory had been in such deep thought that she didn't even realize that Logan had sat down next to her until he kissed her cheek. She had been thinking that after all this time Tristan had showed up in her life again. She had wallowed for many weeks and she had a very hard time getting over him. He had caused her so much pain and it was very hard to get over him. She snapped out of her thoughts when Logan started calling her name.

"Ace……. Rory!" Logan called

"Yeah"

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I think that I'm going to take a shower." Rory answered simply

And with that she walked into the bathroom. At that very moment Paris came trudging out of her room.

"Hi Paris" Greeted Logan

"Huntzberger" Paris answered coldly

Suddenly Logan got an idea. Paris and Rory had known each other in their high school days, so maybe Paris knew Tristan.

"Paris…." Logan hesitated, "do you know a Tristan Dugrey?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mention that name to Rory."

"Well she saw him and burst into tears and I was wondering if you knew why."

"Yes and I'm one of the only ones, but its not really my place to say. Tristan caused Rory great pain and seeing him again must have been awful."

"Oh" was all Logan could say.

Tristan had waited up half the night for Logan, but at 2:30 he decided to call it a night. He woke up at around 10:00 and expected Logan to be in his room, but it was empty. Just then Logan's roommate, Colin, walked through the door after and apparent night of partying. Tristan and Colin had met before, but never sober so Tristan didn't know if Colin would remember him.

"Hey Colin, its Tristan."

"Aw Dugrey, long time no see!"

"Yeah its been a while huh?"

"Yeah it has, so are you looking for Logan because he's probably at reporter girls room. Man he has never done this commitment thing before, but he sure can get the hang of it. Reporter girl is all he talks about."

"Reporter girl?" Tristan asked

"Yeah…..aw….Rory Gilmore."

"Oh right," Tristan said obviously, "do you know where her dorm is?"

"Yeah its in Branford…. Number 4 I think."

"Okay thanks."

Rory had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. She wanted to go out and get some coffee, but didn't want to risk running into Tristan again.

"Logan, umm could you go and get me some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be back soon."

While out getting Rory's coffee Logan's mind kept wandering to what kind of horrible past Tristan and Rory had together. Logan really cared for Rory and he didn't like to see her all upset. All he hoped was that Tristan and Rory didn't have a Romantic past because he didn't know if he could compete with Tristan.

Tristan finally found Rory's dorm and knocked on the door. Boy was he nervous. He didn't know why though because him and Rory were over, right. Maybe he was nervous because Rory was still holding a grudge to him and not likely to forgive him anytime soon. Suddenly the door swung open…..

"Logan I told you, you don't have to knock……" She stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that it wasn't Logan there, but Tristan.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Rory asked coldly.

"I wanted to know if you were okay and if Logan was here."

"Well Logan's not here and why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Hey I'm right here" Logan said while walking into the dorm with coffee in hand.

"Tristan what are you doing here" asked Logan

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing." Rory replied

"Like I said I was looking for Logan."

"Well you found him now go." Rory said rather coldly.

"Alright Ace here is your coffee," he gave her a kiss and handed it to her, "I guess we'll get going."

"So you and Mary huh?" Tristan asked curiously. He desperately wanted to know how serious they were.

"Yup, we've been going out exclusively for about a year now." Logan stated matter a factly.

"Oh"

"Yeah, so you and Ace?"

"I probably shouldn't be the one to ask that question to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who did the damage and gave her a broken heart."

"Why won't anyone ever tell me what happened between you two?"

"Because it caused both of us great pain and I don't think either of us want to talk about it." And with that he walked off.

Thanks for reading my story! Please review! Thanks!


End file.
